The Meeting
by SkipPer13
Summary: What happens when Derek, Chloe, Jace, Clary, and more of the Characters of from Darkest Powers and Mortal Instruments meet. If you would please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

-Chloe

"Derek, wait up!" I tried to keep up with him as he walked swiftly down the street. "Where are you taking me?"

"Hurry up we only have about half an hour before your aunt and Kit notice we are gone and starts looking for us." He grabbed my hand and began dragging me down the sidewalk. When we turned the corner the street lit up with club lights. "Happy Birthday," Derek said smiling.

I looked over at him, " Oh, Derek. How you pulled this off I will never know," I smiled.

"Here, you might need this," he handed me a birthday bag that was a bit harshly wrapped, but I didn't care. When I opened it up there was dye remover and a light blue dress that would fit in just right at this place.

"Thank you Derek." I looked up at the name of the club, "The Pandemonium," I laughed.

"It was the only club that would allow us in at our age," he replied shyly.

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. he turned his head and met my lips with a soft kiss. I broke it and smiled, "really thank you, this is amazing."

We didn't have to wait in line long, and then we were on our way in. "Wow, it's been a while since I've been to a party let alone a club."

"I'll get you some punch. Do not move," he began to walk away then abruptly turned around, "I mean it. There are dangerous people here. Not as in murderous people, but as other super naturals."

I nodded and he turned. "Wait, could I go get dressed?" I held up the bad that he provided me.

"Yea sure, but when you're done wait outside the girls room." With that he left.

I turned and walked to the bathroom. I tried the knob, but it was locked. I stepped to the side and waited. Within' two minutes the door opened and a girl about my age stepped out. She had curly red hair and was quit plain yet beautiful. "I'm sorry I took so long," she smiled as she stepped out of the way.

"No problem," I replied back, then turned and went into the restroom. I locked the door behind me and untied my pony tail. After a month or so on the road with Derek, Simon, and Tori my hair had grown a couple of inches allowing me to pull it back.

I got my hair wet and began removing the dye from my hair. When I had gotten it back to my original color I pulled out a brush that was hidden away in my new purse that Aunt Lauren had given me for my birthday. Fortunately I had the sense to grab it before Derek had dragged me out of the hotel.

I combed through it, and then slipped on the dress. I would have preferred to perfect the whole thing with make-up, but with what I had I think I looked fairly good.

Derek was waiting outside the door and when I came out I could almost see his mouth drop. "Good, by the way you were talking it sounded as if I'd have to wait for you," I said recalling him saying to wait outside the girls bathroom.

He smiled and handed me my punch. I took a sip and it tasted pretty good. Once we had both finished our drinks he held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?" I smiled and took his hand. "Warning I'm not very good at dancing."

"Well neither am I so we are even." We walked out to the dance floor and got lost in the music.

We had have danced for almost an hour, when Derek suddenly went rigid. "What is wrong?" I asked.

"I've had a feeling about that boy over in the corner for the past hour and as we've been dancing he's been watching us." I stole a glance over to where at the boy. He was tall blonde and seemed to have gold eyes. He pushed off the wall and began to walk our way.

Derek grabbed me and started pulling me to a door that said Employees only. He pulled me through and when he got past the crowd he began to run. I heard footstep behind me, but I didn't dare look back.

Great being chased, again. Suddenly, a figure stepped in front of our path. This person was a girl that was around sixteen years old. She had long black hair, dark eyes, and very tall. At her hip she held a long whip. Derek pushed me behind and began backing toward the wall. Just like that time with Roman and Liam we were trapped. The boy who had been chasing us caught up and stepped into our only other escape route.

A third figure stepped out of the shadows and we were officially out numbered. This third one was a boy who looked a bit like the girl, but he had blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Derek asked.

"You don't need to know," the blonde boy answered. "The real question what is one of your kind doing here."

I could tell that he was talking about Derek which meant he probably didn't know about me.

The girl stepped forward, "answer the question you mutt."

That pulled me out from behind Derek, "Don't you dare talk to him like that you b..." Derek pushed me back behind him.

"You planning to have a toy of your own dog?" the blonde asked.

"Shut up. She is not a toy," he nearly yelled back. I put my hand on his arm to attempt to calm him down.

The other boy laughed, "yeah and we aren't here to kill you. We know your plans and we will stop you before you hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her, I..."

"Love her?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, I love her," he answered. I had to smile at that.

"No, you just want to play with her than kill her when you're done that's what your kind does." He looked at me, "Run while you can."

I once again stepped around Derek, "I won't leave him and you won't touch him."

The blonde smiled, "you don't even know what he is. If I were you I..."

"See that's the problem you're not me and I do know what he is. He is a kind, amazing, and sometime annoying man and you know what? I love him too." It was Derek's turn to smile.

The girl laughed, "wow Jace and I thought a mundane couldn't get much cheesier."

Derek growled.

"Jace!" a girls voice yelled. "You promised," the girl said as she walked up to the blonde boy. She glanced over at me and I saw that it was the red headed girl.

"Clary, I promise as soon as I'm done here we will go and enjoy some time off." Jace spoke to her softly. "Would you be willing to take that mundane with you I'd rather not have her hurt in the process.

"No, you won't touch her." Derek once again pulled me back and backed even closer to the wall.

"That's not your decision you mutt," the taller girl said.

"No, but it is mine and I'm not going anywhere." I said around Derek.

The red head called Clary spoke up, "Jace I don't believe she is a normal human or a full one anyway." The others turned to her puzzled. "Well like me she can see right through your fog."

"Well, what do you suppose she is then?" Jace asked her.

"I don't know, but you know I'm right." She said.

Derek began to speak into my ear, "when you get the chance begin to run towards that Jace kid. He doesn't seem to want to hurt you he'll let your through. Get out, get back to the hotel tell kit."

"I won't leave you." I whispered as soft as I could knowing he'd be able to hear me.

"I'll follow soon after," he told me.

The others were now looking at us. "What are you whispering about you mutt?" the girl asked sharply. Suddenly Derek jumped at her. The others rushed to help.

"Run!" Derek yelled and I began to run for the door.

Once I reached the door. I heard a gut wrenching yell. It was Derek. I looked back and I saw that the girl had gotten back up and used her whip and hit him.

I screamed and suddenly all my walls came crashing down. A bunch of figures appeared and I was suddenly screaming at them, "Save him."

Some figures went and tried to attacked them, but passed right through. Some seemed to be like Liz and was able to throw objects. It caught them off guard and it even knocked the black haired boy to the ground. Derek stood up and grabbed Jace.

The opposing group stopped, but the ghosts stayed at it. "Chloe have them stop," Derek yelled.

I centered myself and closed my eyes, "Ok that's enough." When I opened my eyes back up they were all gone.

Derek began to speak, "Now you will allow Chloe and I go free or I kill him." Derek started to back up and all the while Jace fought, but Derek had a good hold on him. We backed to the door and Derek pushed Jace to the ground and we ran the opposite way out of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

-Jace

"Damn he got away and what was up with that girl?"

"I told you she wasn't normal." Clary said dusting herself off. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "I'm fine what about you guys."

"Yeah I'm good," Alec said.

Isabelle just nodded.

"Are we ganna go after them?" Alec asked.

Isabelle spoke before I could answer, "Hell yeah we are going' after them. They can't run around on a rampage."

"How do expect to find them?" Clary asked. "They had a pretty good head start."

"We'll catch up," Alec said and the two took off. Clary and I followed after.

Clary stopped and grabbed the girl's purse. She began to dig through it. She pulled out a hotel card. We headed to the nearest Super 8.

I had sent Clary home, even though she protested. I couldn't put her in this kind of danger.

When we reached it we staked it out until on total luck the girl came out of the room with an older woman who seemed to be scolding her.

"Alec, Isabelle I need two to scout the hotel to find the others. I'll call you when it's time to go in. If you find the other one just lay low and watch.

I looked back over at the two women in front of the hotel door. "Chloe I know you are bored sitting around here, but you can't go running off. Not with the Edison Group looking for you. Not to mention we found out some disturbing news today."

"What is that?"Chloe asked the woman.

"The Clave a group of your own kind is having some troubles with some shadow hunters," the woman said, this peeked my interest.

"Shadow hunters?"

"They are kind of like you, not quite human, but not demon, werewolf, or Vampire. Actually these people hunt those kind of species."

"They aren't animals they are people who whom may not be human they still have humanity in them. Look at Derek, Rea, and Liz." Chloe argued.

"Yes, but these people are closer to what you, Kit, Tori, and Simon are and they don't look at those other people as people, " the woman paused. "The clave is working to keep balance between the two kinds. Unfortunately, there is a man who the world thought was dead, he is trying to bring war between the two groups."

Valentine! They know about him, who are these people?

"Who is this man?" Chloe asked.

"His name is Valentine. Valentine Morgenstern," She answered. "That's why you need to stay here."

I pulled out my cell and called Alec's number. He answered on the second ring. "Hey Alec, hold back for a bit 'cause I need to find some more about these people."

"Okay bud, but hurry. That Derek kid is planning to get everyone to leave."

"'Kay thanks." I hung up and looked back down at the two women.

Another girl had joined them, "Chloe, Derek just called the room he said we need to leave and to pack up."

"Okay thanks, Tori." Chloe began to walk into the room with the room with the girl named Tori.

"Tori will you give Chloe and I a couple minutes."

"Yeah sure," She told the woman.

When she had walked back in the closing the door behind her the woman turned back to Chloe, "What happened tonight."

"Nothing Lauren we had just had a run in with some rude kids. Derek is just nervous that they may come looking for us and with the situation we are in we probably shouldn't be found out." She stopped and scrunched up as if she was afraid that the woman would scold her again.

Lauren leaned in and hugged the girl. "I just want you to be safe. I lost your mother now I have a chance to take care of you and I already made so many mistakes. I don't want to make any more." She let go just enough to hold her at arm's length. I could see the tears run down Lauren's face.

Lauren let go of Chloe and they both walked into their room.

I called Alec's cell, "Hey, I'm ganna need you to come help me over here. We are going to use the three girls as hostages to get him to come with us and I'm going to get information out of the older one."

"Okay we're on our way." It didn't take them long and by the time the older woman had started stacking the luggage outside the door we were ready to move in.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chloe

"Holy crap Tori how did you get all this crap," I asked her as she sat on her already full bag.

"Remember that time I went shopping at Wal-Mart?"

"No," I answered.

She smiled, "that's because you were out with Derek." She laughed and finished zipping up her luggage. "And actually half of it is pillows and a blanket."

"You're stealing pillows?" I asked her.

"What if we have to sleep in the van or something we should at least be comfortable," She said back with a smile.

Suddenly the window shattered and three figures stood right across the room. I ran to the phone as Tori ran for the door. Jace slammed the receiver down, before I could punch in the number. The tall girl stepped in Tori's way. Luckily she saw that coming and she used a knock back spell that Simon had helped with.

What was unlucky was that the other boy caught her and held her hands behind her back and used something I was unable to see that knocked her out. "Jace you got the rope?"

Jace kept his eyes on me but he reached behind him and pulled out some rope from a backpack. "She's seems to be a witch tie her up tight."

The door slammed open, "Are you alright I heard a noise…" Aunt Lauren stopped in her track. The boy grabbed her and quickly tied her up and knocked her out as well.

I just stood there scared to move. They had followed us, "Where is Derek?"

"That's why we are here," Jace answered back. "Alec, help Isabelle up. Derek will be here soon. He had to have heard the noise."

Right on queue we heard footsteps outside the room and Derek appeared in the doorway. Alec grabbed Isabelle and pulled her over to where Jace and I stood. Jace pulled me to him and put his hand to my throat. "Stay there," Jace demanded.

"Let her go," Derek demanded back.

"You're not in a position to be demanding anything," Alec said.

"All we want is for you to come with us and to answer some questions. Explain all this to us. In exchange we will let your girl go," Jace said.

"Derek, don't please." He couldn't do it, he couldn't go with them.

Derek looked at Jace's face, "You will let her go it I go with you."

"Yes," Jace answered back.

Derek gave it a bit of thought, "very well." He bent his head.

Jace stepped forward pulling me with him, "Start walking. Alec, call a van."

"No, you leave her here," Derek demanded.

"No, she will be coming along, for she will be your incentive to stay and answer our questions. Or…" he began to squeeze my neck. "I can kill her now."

"Fine we'll take Kit's van." Derek said and we all began to walk to towards Kit's van.

Derek reached under the passenger's floor mat and pulled out a spare key. He handed it to Alec's outstretch hand. Isabelle was now awake and she sat in the passage seat as Alec drove. I sat in the back with Jace next to me and Derek right in front. "That way you won't try to escape," Jace said.

Derek just rolled his eyes, though we both knew he was right."What did you want to speak to me about?"

Jace paused to think of how to word what he wanted to say, "Who are you guys?"

Derek wouldn't answer him, he didn't like this Jace kid at all, so I answered instead, "We are umm..."

"Super naturals," Derek helped.

"Yeah, super naturals."

"How many are here with you, what type of SN are you, and why are you here?" Jace asked.

"Six, but one is a human. I'm a werewolf; Kit and Simon are both warlocks. Tori is a witch and Chloe is a necromancer," Derek explained.

"We came here, because we're on the run," I answered next.

Jace paused in his questioning, "running from what?"

"A group of evil scientists," Derek laughed.

I laughed as well knowing that in a way it was true. "Yeah, they call themselves the Edison group."

"You don't mean the same people who run the Edison group home do you?" Jace asked.

"You know of them?" I asked.

"Yeah Alec and I were sent there two years ago to take care of a curtain demon. He had supposable become a danger to himself and others," Jace said.

"You killed him!" Derek almost launched himself at Jace.

Jace's facial expression doesn't change, "I already said it. He was becoming a danger to himself and to others."

Derek's became red, "so am I, but I'm not hurting anyone. How are you to know that he didn't have the control that I have."

"Who's to say that you have that good of control anyway?" Jace yelled at him.

"Shut up! Leave him alone. You have no idea what kind of control he has. For all you know I'm more of a danger than he is!" I yelled at him.

Alec spoke up before Jace could reply. "We have never had a necromancer on our list."

"Well, I'm not a normal necromancer," I said without thinking.

Jace glance to his side at me, "What do you mean by that."

Derek answered before I could, "She was one of the Edison group's experiments she has a little less control then a normal necromancer. That doesn't mean she is more of a danger than me. In fact she really isn't anything to really worry about." He gave me a look that said that I needed to keep my mouth shut.

The car stopped and I looked out the window. We were parked outside a huge building that looked like it was an academy or something. Jace and his friends led us inside.

When we stepped through the door that Clary girl ran up to Jace and hugged him. "What took you so long you said thirty minutes top not an hour and a half."

"I'm sorry. It took a bit longer to get them to cooperate than I had anticipated..."

"You brought them here!" Clary yelled at Jace. "Are you insane, Valentine is just waiting for a reason to come kill you? Bringing down-worlders here is a suicide mission."

Jace looked at Clary with eyes of hope. I could tell he didn't want her to worry so much about him. "Clary I know that, but I think that we should recruit these to here."

"Whoa wait. We didn't sign up for anything like that," Derek said.

"We have others who are going to be worried about us." I told Jace. We couldn't just leave Tori, Simon, Kit, and my Aunt.

Jace smiled towards me, "We can make your problem disappear. We'll let your friends know your safe with us. We'll even give them a safe place to go."

"Isn't going to happen," Derek answered.

Alec laughed, "If you don't let us help, sooner or later we will have to hunt you."

"Alec," Jace warned.

"That is exactly why I have no intention in helping," Derek said pulling me close to him. "If you plan to hunt us then how can I trust you with my friends and my lives?"

"If you are put on our list we must kill you, but there is no promise in any of you showing up on our list," Jace said.

Derek laughed nervously, "If the Edison Group can put people on your list then most likely we will soon be on it anyway."

I gave this some thoughts and realized that he was right. The others could be in danger even now. "Derek," I whispered at a level that only he would be able to hear. "Is the others in danger right now."

"They may be soon if we don't get back to them soon. With the Edison Group looking for us we can't stay to long in one place and we've been in this town for nearly a week." Derek's voice sounded very anxious as he spoke.

"Why is it you need us," I asked looking straight at Jace.

He looked up, "I think that the Edison Group may become a target of Valentine or they may be working for him. We need to know everything that you know. Plus we will need your help in infiltrating the group."

"Absolutely, not," Derek yelled at Jace. "You will not put Chloe into that kind of danger and I will not go back. If I go back they will certainly kill me. I can't just let them do that when my friends need me. I'm sorry, but I cannot do that." Derek's voice got calmer as he spoke.

Jace stayed calm the entire time, "I don't have to go, just help me get in."

"They won't do that. They have files on their previous experiments and they only take in the one that were experiments," I told him.

"We could slip them a file saying I am an experiment," Jace tried.

I shook my head, "It won't work because the main man, Dr. Davidoff, was there for all the experiments. He knows each and every patient."

"They have to have more experiment. We may be able to hack a file and turn you into one of the experiments," Derek said. He looked deep in thought as he spoke, "Only thing is, we need to find one that is dangerous enough that we could fake an accident. To get you in we would have to have you hurt someone by accident, but blame it on a sic- problem."

I looked at Derek, "You can't be serious, Derek."

He looked at me with sad eyes then looked at Jace, "If I help you will you let her go?"

"After you've helped," Jace answered.

"I can't do that. You have to let her go first."

Jace shook he head, "I'm not going to trust my family's lives in your hands with nothing in mine to use."

"Jace you're insane. If you work with them, Valentine will kill you. You know he doesn't put up with working with down-worlders," Clary tried to explain.

"That's exactly why I need to do this," Valentine can't control me.

Clary's voice rose in fear, "If this is about proving yourself to him, there are better ways then going on a suicide mission."

"I'm not proving myself. I'm just showing that he can't control my life and make me fear him," Jace said.

I didn't know who this Valentine person was, but I could tell that he was a dangerous man. Derek asked the question that I had been thinking in my mind, "Who is this Valentine?"

Alec gasped, "You've been buried just as deep as Clary was. Where have you guys been all your life?"

"Well with me being on the run most my life and stuck in a group home the rest I didn't have that kind of luxury to be connected to my 'home world.'" He glanced at me, "And she didn't know 'til last year that she was a necromancer. She was cut off from that kind of stuff all together."

I never guessed that this is what my 16th birthday would be like. Trouble at a club, getting away only to be caught at our hotel, and know we find out that if we were to be caught by this Valentine man we'd more than likely be killed. Jace had told us what he knew of Valentine, but warned us that there was a lot he didn't know about him.

After we had learned what we were able, of Valentine, Jace showed us to our room. Derek had requested the same room with two beds. As we got ready for bed he allowed me to use the bathroom first. While I was taking a shower a knock came at the bathroom door, "Clary brought by some extra clothes that she thought you might be able to fit. I'll leave it on the toilet seat," Derek said awkwardly.

I peeked out of the shower curtain and I smiled at him, "Thanks Derek." He blushed and left murmuring a 'you're welcome,' on his way out.


	4. Chapter 4

-Jace

"Clary, please." I was trying to get her to understand my reasoning. "If we find out whether the Edison group is working for Valentine..."

"Why do we need to risk our lives to find that out?" She yelled at me. "What happens if they are working for Valentine?" Clary asked looking away.

I tipped her face up so it was level with mine and I smiled, "Then I guess we will have some more to add to our list of enemy."

A small smile crossed her face, "That list is getting to be a bit long don't you think?"

I brushed away a stray hair and smiled hugging her close. "Everything will turn out fine, I promise," I told her.

She nodded with a smile. "Jace?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed into her hair.

"I've been having some bad dreams lately... umm, could I sleep here tonight?"

I tilted her head upward, "Yeah that's fine." I walked her to my room. She sat on my bed as I went to my closet, "Here, you can wear this for tonight."

"No, I couldn't..."

"You will because you will be using my bed tonight and with those clothes," I gestured to the clothes that had gotten all dirty at the club. "You will ruin my bed."

A smile crossed her face, "Of course you would be worried about your bed getting dirty at a time like this."

I smiled at her, throwing the shirt to her. "Just go take a shower and change."

"If I'm sleeping in your bed where will you sleep?"

"With you."

Her face became red as she blushed with embarrassment.

I laughed, "I'm just joking. I'll sleep on that couch," I pointed to my leather couch.

"I can't just take your bed."

I shook my head, "Nah I tend to fall asleep on the couch more often than not lately, so don't worry about it."

She nodded and headed to the bathroom. When the door closed I changed into a pair of clean shorts and shirt and laid down on the bed_. I guess I can take a shower in the morning,_ I thought to myself before falling into the darkness of sleep.

-Clary

_"Run Clary! Clarissa! Clary you have to get a out of here!"_

_ Why won't that voice be quite I'm trying to sleep. I can't sleep with him screaming at me. _

_ The voice came again, "Clary, please you to go." The voice sounded very familiar and it kept getting closer as it yell to me. "Clarissa!" A odd sound reached my ears, but I ignored it_

_ Keeping my eyes closed I yelled to the voice that I now realized who it belonged to, "Jace, please I'm trying to sleep..."_

_ "NO!" Jace yelled now shaking me by the shoulders. The weird sound came again, but this time I found that it was a man's laugh. My eyes flew open, it wasn't a happy laugh it was more of an evil, sinister laugh. "Clary, you have to go. It will kill you, not even I would be able to defeat a demon at this level."_

_ I went to get, but suddenly Jace was no longer standing over me. I saw him flying through the dark night air and he landed in a heap a few feet away from me. _

_ "Jace! Jace are you ok." I tried to get up, but a figure appeared in front of me. That sinister laugh escaped the lips of the figure._

_ The air felt heavy and the dark room grew darker at the man started walking toward me. "Well, well, it's been a while since I've seen you."_

_ "Agramon," I whispered. He had taken the form of a man with slick black that stood in spikes. He wore all black with a teeth that were as sharp as any carnivore and they gleamed white that would have any actor fall flat on his face with envy. _

_ He smile, "Ahh, you remember me."_

_ "How could I ever forget?"_

_ "Run," Jace groaned before Agramon could answer. Agramon turned toward Jace and lifted his hand. Something black shot from his hand and before I could figure out what it was Jace began to scream and I looked over to see a sword with a black handle was pierced through Jace's Stomach. Blood streamed out of the wound and more ran out of his mouth. _

_A scream broke through my lips as Agramon laughed._

My eyes flew open as the scream followed me out of my dream. No my nightmare. I tried to stop screaming, but when I looked around me all I could see was blood.

I closed my eyes so that I could draw away from the scene.

"Clary, open your eyes." Jace's voice reached my ear. He shook me pulling me all the way out of the dream. When I looked him in eye he spoke to me in a gentle voice, "Your okay, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

I looked up at him, "That doesn't mean it wouldn't be possible for it happen." New tears ran down my cheeks.


End file.
